


Ocean blue

by alongthedistance



Series: Gruvia Week 2015 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in darkness, dreams full of ocean blue give him hope. Submission for Gruvia Week prompt day one: Hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We are myentropicmess and worshiperofunknownstories and this is our very first submission for Gruvia Week... We are so excited for being able to participate this year! This oneshot was the product of the last manga episodes and our current obsession with Avatar Gray. Enjoy! ^^
> 
> PS: Characters aren't ours, they belong to Hiro Mashima!

As soon as his red eyes were closed, his mind went blue.

Warm blue, vibrant and shiny. He was completely surrounded by emptiness full of blue. There was nothing else to be seen around, except for the color of the ocean. It was claustrophobic and, as it happened the nights before, all that he could think about was how to escape. Even so, a small but fierce part of his mind, struggled to make him stay in the oneiric blue a little bit more. The color, as if it were alive, came closer to his body to embrace him. Little by little, surrounding his skin and his mind, making him remember that he had forgotten something. Gray Fullbuster woke up, exalted and sweaty, blinking desperately in the slight moonlight, trying to dissipate the blue in his soul.

That was another long reunion on the secret base of the dark guild Avatar. They were discussing the new missions they had ahead, but Gray couldn’t care less. Yes, he mustn’t fail at those meetings, so the rest of the members wouldn’t suspect of him, but that was it. Since he left the house he was sharing with Juvia, and after the events that took place in the fight against the members of Tartarus, the only thing that was in his mind is finding END and finishing it. Even if he wasn’t going to admit it in front of her, he missed Juvia’s warmness and the softness of her hair. He wanted to end this, so he could go home and not feeling empty again.

“Our faith,” Priest Arlock said. “It is the world of the black mage Zeref. The time has come. We must purify the world of the mages who oppose Zeref. All in the name of Zeref.”

“All in the name of Zeref.” Every guild member said, including Gray. The reunion was over, and his new journey of gathering information about the mightiest demon of Zeref began. Moreover, he was one day closer of coming home again.

After said meeting, which was longer than expected, Gray went to his room to rest. Well, if it could be called rest to the long nights haunted by nightmares, which didn’t let him to sleep more than a few hours. The ice mage went first to his bathroom, where he removed his jacket to check the changes on his body, thatbegan some months ago. As he saw his reflection on the mirror, he touched his face and his right arm. The black marks hadn’t stopped to cover his skin and, as days passed, his eyes turned redder. Without any doubt, there was a link between the use of his magic and the changes on his body. But if he had to turn into a monster to defeat END, he would pay that prize without a second thought.

The ice mage went to his bed and looked at the ceiling. His new magic wasn’t only changing his appearance. He was already in the house he shared with Juvia when the nightmares began to haunt him. Nightmares about drowning in darkness and losing himself. But from time to time, those bad dreams were replaced by his memories of those months he spent with the water mage. Dreams full of warmness and blue. “Hopefully this night is one of those nights.” He thought as he closed his eyes.

Blue. Once again, there was blue as far as the eye reached. However, it was a different shade of blue this time. It was clearer and yet, less vivid. It wasn’t the pure ocean blue that accompanied him on his most bearable nights, but a painful mixture between blue and silver.

_“You’ve grown into a fine man.” The voice vanished as the dark was overtaking over Gray’s dreams. He woke up, panting loudly, still submersed in his nightmares. When the ache in his right arm began to torment him, he grabbed it with his left hand, trying to stretch it. However, the pain remained. That was the second time he felt that pain in his life and, he needed to check if it happened again. Gray left the small bed he was lying in, to walk quietly towards the tenuous light beam that came from the room next to his, Juvia’s room. Hesitatingly, his dark gaze moved and his eyes were filled with disbelief and horror when he saw the black stain in his skin. He looked up, breathing fast, and then he saw it, the fair glow against the ocean blue._

_Gray, trembling and gasping because of the pain and the bad dream, approached the bed where Juvia was peacefully sleeping. There it was. That color blue that flooded his good dreams, those with gave him hope. Her wavy hair, imitated a not so calm ocean declaring a silent war to the shark darkness, only witnessed by the thin moonlight and now his own eyes._

_He went closer to the silhouette lying in the bed to calm his inner voice, which willingly asked Gray to let himself sink in that hair, explore and get lost in its messy nooks. He sat on the bed where she was sleeping, and closed his eyes. Then, he imagined himself touching her hair, soft and unruly, and getting wrapped by its fresh smell. It’s not that he was going to admit it to her later, but only imagining that, he felt peace coming back to him, and the shadows disappearing._

_Seeing the water mage peacefully sleeping, her body moving with her breathing and with her unruly hair, he felt at home. That feeling made any pain or darkness disappear, and that made him smile. Maybe after all, he could find happiness with Juvia. Without thinking, Gray approached, moved some locks that were on her forehead and kissed her._

_It was a brief peaceful moment and then, he felt how the skin under his lips boiled. He sighed in embarrassment as he leaned back and faced Juvia’s radiant eyes and her huge smile._

_“G-Gray-sama was staring stunned at Juvia’s hair!” the bluenette said cheerful jumping out of the sheets in an attempt to throw herself over Gray’s body, however, the ice mage was faster and stood up in a quick move, escaping only by a few centimeters but falling to the floor._

_“Juvia knew it!” she stood up as well, facing him. “But Juvia always thought that her legs would be the ones to bring Gray-sama to Juvia’s bed.” she pouted._

_The bluenette leaned over Gray’s body and then her legs around his abdomen, one of her arms caressing his chest and the other trying to make him come back to the bed with her._

_“Let go of me!” he said, trying vainly to flee. A last thought crossed his mind before he knew the battle was lost. “Why do I always end up like this? Gosh, this girl is going to be the death of me.”_

_Then, he answered to the call of his inner voice and let himself get lost in the blue wall of her hair._


End file.
